Starlight
by hungergamesfan1123
Summary: This is made by me and my friend, who are huge hunger game fans! Hope you like! If you have any suggestions or ideas feel free to message us! :
1. The Truth

Starlight

Part one- Before the door closes

Chapter 1- The Truth

"Megan Bastian!" The name softly escaped my lips and disolved into the wind. Today was no doubt the reaping day. I saw her bravely walk onto the stage, terrified, knowing in the next month, that she would be dead. Why did this have to happen? Why was the girl I was madly crushing on forsed to train to prepare to fight to the death and die for the people of Panem's entertaiment? I bowed my head, looking at unique stone ground that could only be from Kita's central park in District 2. Megan Bastian. I repeated the name over and over again, trying to ajust to what was going on. She would be gone from me. Forever. That is, unless she wins. I promsied myself I would make it to her farewells to tell her what I had felt for all these years. I said a prayer for her family, and looked up as Donny said, "Connor Hung."

I literally thought I was going have a heart attack. First Meg, but now my cousin? Connor was too young, he was only 13, and he did not have any career qualities. The one I loved most would be the first to die. What would Capitol take away from me next? That's when I decided to do something.

"Would anyone like to volenteer for our tribute Connor Hung?" Donny said, trying to sound bright.

I cleared my throat. "I would like to volenteer." I said, trying to sound as calm as possible. I heard my mother scream. I winced, clouds of tears blocking my vision. I had just gotten myself into a one way ticket to death and I knew it. I walked onto the stage shaking, but left my face expression blank yet serious. Donny asked for my name.

"Ryan Hung." I said. I looked around the crowd, my mother on her knees, her hands in her face sobbing. I tried to forget about it. Besides, I should be happy. Even though I will be gone in around a month, I will die with the only person I could see myself with. I sighed. Donny glanced at me, she knew my family personally, and the look in her eye showed she was not happy about the situation what so ever.

"District 2, may I present our tributes for the 81st Hunger Games- Megan Bastian and Ryan Hung!"

Life is like pages of a book getting ripped out as a day comes and goes. It's like every day you rip from yourself; you are one day closer to your final destination. You are one day closer to your death in the games. Since the reaping, I have learned more about myself in the last two days then in the last five years. Maybe it's because I know I'm going to die. When Donny showed us reaping recaps, the other careers we would be facing made us look weak.

The tributes in District 1 looked like siblings, having the same olive skin and dark hair. They were both slim and fit, and you could tell just from looking at their face expressions and clothing the life in 1 was much harsher, much more serious then in 2. They went by the names of Melanie Lee and Stuart Toda. They looked a lot like me, but I guess I have a good reason for having parents who ran from 1 after a bombing. I was lucky to be in 2, and if my parents had stayed, I knew I would be watching the TV , starring at their faces, hoping one of them would survive in the end.

District 3's recap came and went. Although I didn't pay much attention to them, I knew they were both young, easy targets in the game. But that's when District 4's recap happened.

Lauren Sanner and Max Donaldson were anything but careers. They were much more then that. Meg was frozen their entire recap, much longer then any of the other districts. She was right, for we had every right to be jealous of them. They were young, both looking the age of 13, but they were much better than even district one at any athletical challenge. Lauren had volunteered for her brother, and Max for his sister, causing commotion in the district. Lauren and Max being well known, and already close friends. It seemed they had just about everything from looks to personality to athletics. They would definitely be either on my worst enemy list, or my ally list.

I sighed when the recap over. Our journey to Capitol would not be fun tomorrow. Suddenly, something came to me, as clear and dangerous as a beach in District four with no waves, causing drought, and death. I look over at Meg, her hair cut shoulder length for the games, and her glistening hazel eyes starring at me with wonder. "Meg, I like you, but not the way you think. More then just a friend."


	2. Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 2- Careful what you wish for

Life is a crazy rollar coaster. Today is like the part where you want to throw up and never see the face of dawn again. For me, Lauren Elise Sanner, that day would be the reaping day. When I watched my recap, it finally hit me that I had just sacrificed my life, and definetly decided that I was not ready for it. The district is already buzzing about me and Max being the next Katniss and Peeta. All I can say is heck no.

Yeah okay, he's tall and tan and has some of the prettiest blue eyes I've seen im my life. But he's also one of the biggest idiots I've ever met. No one wants to fight in the games with an idiot. I sure do not. At first it would be a fun idea, but now my strategy is if someone had to kill him in my family, I would want it to be me.

Since the reaping, there have been kids throwing rocks at my doors to get me to come out. I decided to cut through the back and head west, where the beach was. When I saw my best friends there, I wanted to cry. It would be the last time I ever got to see them, since they don't have goodbyes in townhall. Instead they give you one hour to say goodbye, and you are shot if you try to escape or get ideas from others. All I knew is I had 20 minutes left.

Fastforward, 20 minutes up. Sitting on this train with a bunch of selfish adults and a good looking idiot was making my head burn with a mix of tiredness and frustration, so i decided coffee would make me better for a while. I opened the door and guess who ran right into me? You guessed it.

"Oh my god Iam so sorry." Max said, grabbing both my shoulders to make sure I wouldn't fall onto the table behind me.

"Its okay I was not looking." I said, walking into the kitchen. Surprisingly, he followed me, standing in the doorway and grinning.

"So obviously I had to dump Haley to fight in these games. So if we need to work some Keeta magic, you know where to look." he said with a wink.

I laughed, "May the odds ever be in your favor." I smirked and shut the door on his face, leaving him there, smiling at a piece of wood.

I thought with fame there would come responsibility. That was what parents always taught us. I guess in my life though when you are going to die in a matter of weeks you do not need responsibility. I was surrounded by the latest technology, the finest foods, and the best scenery in the district. The one thing I could not find was my beach, or a place to workout.

Running laps around the train was quite challenging, so in district 8 I took some laps around wheat fields. It was amazing to me how much ground I covered, and how many people were watching me. It didn't surprise me that Max had not joined me. I thought he would never step foot outside that train. Then there was the day I was reminded a fight you start is a fight. you finish.


End file.
